


Марсо-сказки

by Shantana



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, Real Person Fiction
Genre: AU, Fairy Tale Elements, Fantasy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shantana/pseuds/Shantana
Summary: Сборник мрачных, странных, веселых, фантастических истории написанных в разное время.
Relationships: Jared Leto/Shannon Leto





	1. На дороге

Джаред устал. Еще одно интервью и все ждут, что он как обычно будет радостным придурком. Шеннон, ты нужен мне! Кто бы услышал этот безмолвный крик. И уж кто бы понял истинный смысл этого отчаяния. Шенн, он просто ушел. И мир - он остался всё тот же, просто краски поблекли. Всё те же долгосрочные планы, которые больше почему то не привлекают. Все распланировано и хочется послать все к черту.

Джаред останавливает машину на перекрестке в ожидании зеленого света. Вечерний дождь разогнал с улиц людей. Как будто все вымерли. Ни людей. Ни машин. И только вверху светофор автоматически переключает свет на желтый. Джаред оборачивается назад. За ним пустая дорога. Черт. Действительно. Никого. Как-то стало не по себе. Будто его догнало свое собственное хорошо запрятанное одиночество. Оно вырвалось и летит за ним, опустошая улицы. Ерунда. Сейчас будет зеленый свет и, не доезжая следующего перекрестка, он кого-нибудь увидит. Он же в мегаполисе, а не в городе-призраке. А вот и зеленый. 

Он на секунду опускает свой взгляд на коробку передач, а когда снова подымает, то видит перед капотом девушку в белом. Черт! Господи! Идиотка! Откуда? Машина, не успев тронутся с места, вновь замерла. Девушка смотрела прямо на него. Джаред выскочил из машины.  
\- Тебе, что жить надоело? - холодные капли тут же потекли за его расстегнутый ворот.  
Джаред поежился, приподнимая воротник рубашки. Дождь отвлекал внимание, хотелось в уютную теплоту салона. Девушка, что-то с ней не так, может она наркоманка? Она в одном платье стоит будто и нет никого дождя. Ей не холодно, и кажется она вообще не замечает, что идет дождь. Она лишь в упор глядит на него. Джаред оборачивается. За спиной никого. Он объект ее пристального внимания.

\- Эй, с тобой все в порядке? - Джаред делает в ее сторону пару небольших шагов. Приближаясь, он замечает, что девушка стоит под дождем сухая. Джаред делает еще шаг, убедиться, что у него просто глюк. Но, нет. Он стоит рядом с ней, видит ее, и в то же время, это не человек. Она как голограмма. Только вот коснуться ее, проверяя свою догадку, абсолютно не хочется. 

Джаред аккуратно отходит назад, не поворачиваясь к ней спиной. Девушка всё так же пристально глядит на него. Вот он уже возле оставленной открытой дверцы машины.  
\- Твой брат сегодня умрет.  
Сердце пропустило удар. Мир перевернулся. И еще раз. И еще.  
Нет. Этих слов не было. Ничего не было.  
Кажется он заболел, и просто бредит.  
Надо уйти с дождя.

\- Твой брат сегодня умрет.  
\- НЕТ! - его крик разносится быстрее, чем он осознает, что это он кричит.- Кто ты? Что тебе надо? Ты знаешь где Шеннон? - он подавляет желание: рвануть к ней и встряхнуть, как следует, чтобы получить хоть какие-то ответы. Ее не встряхнешь.  
\- Я могу это изменить?  
\- Уже, нет.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Чтобы знал...  
Он пристально смотрит ей в глаза, ища ответы, и проваливается в их черноту.

Перед ним мелькает калейдоскоп картинок прошлого. Вот - они с Шенном, еще дети играющие на заднем дворе. Вот - Шенн в школе дерется, защищая своего младшего брата. Вот - он собирается на первое свидание, и Шеннон, подшучивая, дает свои советы младшему. Картинки мелькают с молниеносной быстротой, но за каждой страницей воспоминаний стоит Шенн. Всегда рядом готовый помочь, поддержать и понять. Где бы Джаред не был, он всегда возвращался к Шеннону. Только брат его любил, таким какой он есть. Даже родители возлагают какие-то ожидания на своих детей. А Шенн просто раскрывал объятия и согревал теплом, когда разбивались очередные надежды Джареда. Вот замелькали картинки, где они стали любовниками. И тут Шеннон не изменяет себе. Он дает Джареду то, что он хочет. Ведь это он - Джаред захотел, чтобы их отношения перешли в другую плоскость. Шенн всегда любил его. Джаред любил Шенна. Но не всегда. Иногда, казалось, что Шеннон своей любовью душит. Его любовь была привычна. А так хотелось иногда ощутить себя свободным. Шенн. Он ушел. Снова давая Джареду лишь то, что тот сам захотел. И вот он один. Свобода. Встречи. Мимолетная радость. Как пьянит только первый бокал, а остальные вдруг внезапно отдают кислятиной. И постепенно краски блекнут. Он двигается по инерции дальше, как запрограммированный своими планами, распорядком, встречами и приезжает на перекресток, где нет никого. Только странная не-девушка под дождем.

\- Я не смогу жить без него. Жить без сердца невозможно! - Он словно под гипнозом подходит к ней. На его лице слезы перемешались с дождем. Девушка всё так же неподвижно стоит, глядя на него в упор. Джаред на секунду замер перед ней и шагнул прямо на ....

Свет. Яркий свет. Вокруг. Ничего. Только Свет.

Через мгновение он проснулся в своей спальне. Было ранее утро. И рядом спал Шенн.  
Сон ?!  
Это просто дурной сон.  
Джаред прикоснулся к своему лицу. Оно было мокрым.  
Плакал во сне?  
Да..Наверное..  
Джаред посмотрел на календарь.  
Сегодня!  
День когда ушел Шеннон. Сердце тревожно стукнулось в ребра.  
"Чтобы знал", - пронеслось в голове.

fin


	2. Пингвин

  
Вокруг была белая пустыня.  
Снег сверкал на солнце, ослепляя. Томо, изобразив ладонью козырек, прикрыл глаза.  
Вот теперь можно повнимательнее осмотреться. Куда ни глянь никого. Только голубое небо над головой, яркое солнце и снег. Везде. Без конца и края. Он обернулся в поисках своих следов, но их не было.  
Как я сюда попал?  
С какой стороны пришел?  
Он не знал - куда идти, да и не все ли равно, если стороны все похожи друг на друга как две капли воды. Он облизнул губы. Очень хотелось пить. Конечно, при таком количестве снега от жажды он не умрет, но сначала все-таки посмотрит, разберется с ситуацией. В карманах куртки - пусто, в карманах джинс - тоже ничего. Странно. Где мобильник и всякие привычные ему мелочи вечно болтающиеся по карманам? Да, разобраться с ситуацией - это явно не про него сейчас. Находится - не понятно где, непонятно зачем и непонятно как сюда попал. Потрясающее.

\- Хай, Томми, - раздалось неожиданно сзади него.  
Он быстро развернулся и опешил в изумлении. Позади него стоял одинокий пингвин. Небольшого размера и с белой полосой проходящей по темени — от глаза к глазу. Больше никого не было. Томо еще раз обернулся вокруг себя, но нет, никого - только пингвин.  
_«У меня слуховые галлюцинации»_ , - подумал он. Пингвин внимательно смотрел на него.  
\- Может ты перестанешь вертеться и посмотришь на меня? - произнес пингвин, глядя на человека.  
_«Так у меня не слуховые глюки, а полноценные на все голову»_ , -решил Томо и громко рассмеялся.  
\- Я сошел с ума!  
\- Почему? - изумился пингвин  
\- Потому что пингвины не разговаривают. Это всем известно.  
\- Пингвины нет, а я - да.  
\- А ты что - особенный?  
\- О, ты даже не представляешь насколько.  
Кажется, пингвин даже усмехнулся при этом.  
\- Ты такой горячий, что из-за тебя случится апокалипсис, - сменив резко тему, произнес он.  
\- Ну я же человек, - растерянно ответил Томо, не понимая в чем его обвиняют.  
\- И что? Надо так полыхать жаром, чтоб растопить все льды Антарктиды, после чего половину материков затопит нафиг?  
\- Тебе просто кажется, что я горячий, потому что ты сам холодный, - попытался доходчиво объяснить Томо пингвину.  
\- Но, апокалипсис случится из-за тебя, а не меня, - с укоризной произнес тот. - На, попей водички, - предложил он, доставая из под крыла бутылку минералки.  
_«Живительная влага! Как же хорошо!»_ \- Томо с наслаждением пил воду, с удовольствием смакуя каждый глоток.  
Бутылка опустела. Довольный он посмотрел на пингвинчика и только хотел сказать ему _«спасибо»_ , как тот его перебил.  
\- А теперь раздевайся!  
\- Что? - опешил вновь человек. Это пингвин явно уникальная птица. Постоянно его шокирует. Что он сейчас от него хочет?  
\- Зачем это? - настороженно спросил он.  
\- Не бойся не для секс-игрищ скромник. Жар нужно сбить, пока ты сам не воспламенился, - пингвин кажется вновь усмехнулся.  
Томислав медлил в нерешительности.  
\- Ну же, Томми, я помогу, - и пингвин схватил его клювом за рукав, потянув тот вниз.  
\- Хорошо. Хорошо. Отцепись. Я сам! - сказал он, расстегивая куртку, решив не провоцировать эту чудную птицу. Мало ли куда она, в следующий раз, вцепиться может. Птица настойчиво помогала, приговаривая:  
\- Вот, молодец. Давай, еще.  
Сверху на куртку полетел свитер, рубашка, майка. Он приостановился на мгновение, думая: стоит ли снимать штаны? Но пингвин тут же вцепился в ремень.  
\- О'кей, отцепись. Понял. Это тоже снимать, - Томо поспешно скинул с себя остатки одежды, оставшись только в трусах. Холодно не было абсолютно.  
\- Вот видишь: это не я холодный , а ты -горячий.  
\- Хорошо. И что теперь? - Томо не знал куда девать свои руки. Он чувствовал дискомфорт. Стоит почти голый перед пингвином. Ну и что, что птица. Зато она слишком разумная.  
\- А теперь я буду тебя обтирать, - и пингвин, зачерпнув горку снега, подошел к нему.  
_«Он не достанет, а я могу сам»_ , - пронеслось в голове Томо.  
Пингвин ждал возле его ног. Томо посмотрел ему в глаза, и откуда то пришло понимание, что этот пингвин никогда не причинит ему вреда. Он присел на корточки и доверился заботе пингвинчика. Тот потрудился на славу. Томо действительно стало хорошо, он расслабился и захотел спать.  
\- Отдохни теперь Томми, - ласково прошептал пингвин, укрывая его теплым снегом.

Когда он открыл глаза, то увидел знакомый интерьер своей спальни. За окном и в комнате было темно. То ли вечер, то ли ночь не разберешь, пока на часы не глянешь. Сколько же он проспал? По ощущениям много. Он с удовольствием потянулся и включил ночник.  
\- Черт! О! Томми проснулся, - раздался голос по другую сторону от кровати.  
Резко сев и развернувшись в ту сторону, Томо увидел сидящего в кресле Шеннона. Свет ночника разбудил его, и сейчас Шенн щурился, глядя на друга.  
\- Проклятье, Шеннон, что ты тут делаешь? - изумился хорват.  
\- Я тут сплю, - устало усмехнулся Шеннон.  
\- А, если серьезно? - Томо испытующее уставился в Шенна. - Что-нибудь случилось?  
\- Ах, Томми, Томми. Ты заболел - вот что случилось. На телефоны не отвечал, и я приехал посмотреть, что с тобой. Запасные ключи ты сам нам оставлял, помнишь? А когда вошел, то нашел тебя здесь валяющимся прямо в одежде и полыхающим в горячечном бреду. Шенн замолчал на мгновение, а потом, глядя ему прямо в глаза, спокойно добавил:  
\- Я предпочел остаться.

fin.  



	3. Птица

**Часть 1**

Снова ночь. Снова дежурство возле монитора в одиночестве. День давно перепутался с ночью. Когда весь мир затихает, засыпая, ты остаешься один на один с тишиной. И в этой тишине ты принадлежишь самой себе. Время становится твоим союзником. И так не хочется отнимать его у себя сном. Каждую ночь, одевая наушники, ты отдыхаешь в своих увлечениях, не замечая, как наступает новый день. И вот уже рассвет и ты оборачиваешься в изумлении, что так быстро вновь закончилась магия ночи.

Сидя перед монитором и смотря на фотки Джареда Лето, она еще не знала, что эта ночь будет сильно отличаться от всех других ночей. Сначала все было как обычно. Наконец-то наступила ночь, и девушка с радостью натянула свои наушники, отгорождаясь от уснувшего мира. А ближе к трем часам ночи, время которое она заметила, уже после того как все случилось, весь свет в доме мигом погас, и все погрузилось во тьму.  
Напряжение! Наверняка! О, боги! Комп?! Он выжил?  
Девушка торопливо нажала пуск, но ничего не произошло. Она в панике посмотрела на часы, отметив именно тогда, сколько времени и побежала смотреть, есть ли электричество хоть где-то в квартире. Убедившись что нет и, найдя фонарик, она выскочила на лестничный пролет. Заглянув в окошечко электрического щитка, девушка узнала, что электричества вообще нет. Во всем доме.  
Оставалось только лечь спать. Читать при свете фонаря, ей не хотелось.

Проспав всего лишь пару часов, проснувшись, она обнаружила, что день только начинается. Еще не видно солнца. Зима. Но ночная темнота начинает потихоньку сменяться серым рассветом. Так хорошо, когда ты уже выспалась, а торопиться никуда не надо. Можно с удовольствием поваляться в постели, сладко потягиваясь и неспешно просыпаясь. Вот тут-то и случился первый облом.  
Потягиваться вдруг стало нечем. Вроде все было на месте, но ничего привычного не было. Она захотела вскочить и...ударилась затылком об потолок. Упав на ковер и чуть не разбившись при этом, она затихла в шоке.  
Стоп. Что происходит? Может, она все еще спит?  
Медленно, перебирая все возможные причины необъяснимого, девушка попробовала вновь осторожно встать на ноги. Встала. Только вместо ног у нее были лапки. Маленькие лапки птички.  
Тут вы можете вставить весь свой запас матерных слов. Сапожники и птички матерятся одинаково только с разной виртуозностью. Когда все красочные эпитеты закончились вместе с осмотром нынешней себя, птичка решила, что ей нужно зеркало. Взлетев на полку, хоть это оказалось легко - как будто всю жизнь только этим и занималась что летала, она заглянула в зеркальце стоящее там. Отражение еще раз убедило ее в сделанных выводах.  
Безумие! Что произошло?

Теперь мы ненадолго покинем растерянную птичку, бывшую когда-то девушкой, и проясним ситуацию для любопытного читателя. Что же произошло на самом деле?  
Банальная ревность.  
Жила-была и другая девушка, которая желала, чтобы мужчина ее мечты обратил на нее внимание, отвлекшись хоть ненадолго от «соперницы». Соперница, правда, об этом даже не подозревала, впрочем как и «мужчина мечты». Поэтому вторая девушка, дойдя в своем отчаянии до критической точки, внезапно активизировала заложенные в нее и дремавшие спокойном сном силы колдовства. Но так как она сама о них не подозревала, колдовство вышло неумелым, и чем оно теперь обернется для всех вовлеченных в него участников неизвестно.  
Ясно одно — проклятие нужно снять, но как ни птичка, ни колдунья пока не знали. Колдунья и сама оказалась в шоке от сотворенного. Конечно, она хотела избавиться от соперницы, но не таким же способом. Хорошо, однако, что хоть не убила ненароком. Оживить — это вам не снять заклятие, некромантика доступна лишь единицам. И явно не ей. Ведь она даже не знает, как со своим заклятием теперь разобраться. Так, а если подумать? Собрать, расползавшиеся в сторону от содеянного, мысли в кучку и постараться понять, как и что нужно делать.

Она смотрела в зеркало, в котором отображалась комната соперницы вместе с поникшей птичкой, и усиленно думала, ища выход из этой ситуации. Воспоминания минувшей ночи, когда она мечтала что-либо сотворить с соперницей и вдруг увидела ту в зеркале, сидящей перед монитором, ожили в памяти. Да, так оно и было. «Соперница» сидела, смотрела на фотку какого-то придурка, и колдунья пожелала в сердцах: «Ну и лети к тому - кем любуешься в ночи, пускай он поет тебе песни о любви.» 

Есть! Наверняка! А если нет, то она даже не знает, как еще можно снять ее заклятие. Но, может, действительно сработает. Она вскочила и побежала к дому бывшей соперницы. Подбежав, колдунья увидела, что птичка уже сидит на дереве, поджимая под себя по очереди то одну, то другую лапку, пытаясь согреться. Двор был пуст и, позвав птичку по имени, колдунья надеялась, что та быстро поймет, что это именно ее зовут. Птичка и, правда, шустро повертев головой и убедившись, что никого вокруг нет, склонила головку, внимательно посмотрев на девушку своим бусинкой — глазом. 

\- Да. Я тебя зову. Я знаю: кто ты. Спустись пожалуйста ко мне, - колдунья уселась на лавочку, очистив ее от напавшего за ночь снега. Птичка подлетев, опустилась рядом с ее плечом на спинку лавки. Девушка осторожно развернулась к ней лицом, стараясь не вспугнуть резким движением, и начала рассказывать историю произошедшего.  
\- Извини, мне очень жаль, что так произошло! - закончила она свой рассказ и, поднявшись, медленно пошла со двора. А птичка еще больше шокированная осталась сидеть на месте.  
\- Ох***! Уж лучше бы.. Что было бы лучше этого п**** - она так сразу предположить не могла, но казалось, что все было лучше, чем это. Спустя время, мысли, вылетевшие из головы от откровений колдуньи с экспресс скоростью, робко постучались обратно на постой.  
«Сидя тут, проклятие не снять, придется крыльями немало помахать» - подумала птичка и, подкрепившись перед дорогой, залетев напоследок на свою кухню, устремилась в путь.

**Часть 2**

Путь был не близкий, а птичка, к сожалению, не была орлом, чтобы без труда покрывать большие расстояния. Поэтому к концу дня она без сил опустилась на ветку дерева. Хотелось пить. Есть тоже хотелось, но больше пить. А еще лечь и уснуть, позабыв все случившееся как страшный сон. Она пригляделась, высматривая других птиц. Конечно, она их видела, пролетая днем, но была увлечена новыми открытиями. Такими как вид привычного города с высоты птичьего полета и ощущением ветра под своими крыльями. Все было очень захватывающе. Теперь же осталась лишь усталость.

Ага. Вон там, возле колодезного люка, снег тает, образуя лужицу. Птички там пьют. Фить. Какая гадость. Но выбирать не приходиться, она же не домашняя птичка живущая в клетке с поилкой, в которую заботливые хозяева каждый день наливают свежую водичку. Нет. Она свободная птица с труднодостижимой целью. Значит придется пить как все. 

Птичка неуверенно приблизилась к люку. Другие птички отлетели в сторону, не мешая ей утолить свою жажду. Попив, она осознала, что больше не хочет даже есть, только спать. Все остальное завтра. Залетев под крышу какого-то дома, птичка устроилась на ночлег.  
Утро принесло чувство голода. 

«Не была бы птицей, съела б кабана.» - подумала она, слетая с места своей ночевки в поисках пищи. Вон - на ветке кормушка, но, подлетев, она обнаружила, что там пусто. Вон - еще одна, но и там ничего не оказалось. Птичка летала в поисках еды от кормушки к кормушке, не зная, где еще птицы ищут себе еду. Нет, ну еще корм бросают на землю, но сейчас, после выпавшего опять за ночь снега, найти что-либо на земле было невозможно. По крайне мере для нее. Опыта мало. 

Она села на подоконник, заглянув в окошко к людям. Здесь все спали. Она перелетела к другому окну. Там старушка уже проснулась и наливала себе кипяток в кружку. Птичка робко стукнула клювом в стекло. Старушка, слава богу, сохранила остроту своего слуха, а то птичке очень не хотелось долбиться аки безумный дятел, прежде чем ее смогли бы услышать. Бабушка обернулась к окну и, увидев там маленькую птичку, кивнула ей, словно та могла понять, (Нет. Ну, конечно, могла, но старушке то об этом откуда было знать?) и достала для птички кусочек хлеба. Приоткрыв осторожно окно, она угостила свою раннюю гостью мягким мякишем. Птичка была просто невероятно счастлива. Какое же это удовольствие оказывается, находить добрых людей, которые с радостью спешат поделиться с тобой краюхой хлеба. Он самый вкусный. Потому что от души. Птичка съев и прочирикав свое «спасибо» на разные лады, она очень старалась, радостно полетела дальше.  
Путь был так далек.

Долго ли, коротко ли, но добралась птичка до моря-океана. Не перелететь ей на своих крылышках такое расстояние, и начала она подыскивать себе корабль. Плыть то ведь не один день. Присматривалась птичка в основном к команде кораблей, так как пассажиры появлялись слишком поздно, чтобы как следует разобраться и понять, кому их них можно довериться на время плавания. Через неделю совсем поникла птичка. Никто не внушал ей доверия. Как плыть, с кем? Тревожные вопросы ни на миг не покидали ее. А спустя два дня, она нашла своего пассажира. Да, это был пассажир! Одного взгляда ей было достаточно, чтобы понять — ему можно довериться. Мужчина уже находился на судне и, зайдя в каюту лишь для того чтобы оставить багаж, стоял возле борта корабля, наблюдая за продолжавшейся посадкой. Ура! Снова в путь. Она взлетела над кораблем, выискивая себе местечко, где можно будет укрыться на первое время. Птичка нашла лодки укрытые брезентом, подвешенные на тросах. Отличное убежище для начала. Забившись в щель между ними, она вместе с другими пассажирами стала ждать отправки.

**Часть 3**

Через два часа, когда корабль ушел в открытое море, птичка вылетела из своего убежища. Народу на палубах стало поменьше, и она надеялась не привлечь к себе внимания. Устроившись на какой-то из рей, она любовалась красотой вокруг. Долго — долго она там сидела, но голод к сожалению даже у птичек зверский бывает и напоминает о себе, когда ты вся в мыслях о прекрасном, что имеешь удовольствие лицезреть. Надо было озаботиться пропитанием. Здесь кормушек нет, да и на чайку она не тянет. Следовательно, пришла пора познакомиться с пассажиром, которого она приглядела себе в спутники. Самоуверенно конечно со стороны птички - человека в спутники, но что поделать, жизнь заставит и не так запоешь.

И птичка начала выглядывать его среди людей, а не глазеть по сторонам. Много людей ходили туда-сюда, но ее идальго пропал. Погода стояла хорошая, а она, два часа высматривая, так и не заметила его среди отдыхающих. Может, он уснул в своей каюте? Проспит до ночи, выглядывай его в темноте потом. Зато она углядела печеньку, забытую маленькой девочкой.  
«Обед» — подумала птичка.  
«Попалась!» — подумал мальчуган, который уже как два часа назад заприметив птичку, захотел её словить. Он ждал наготове. Птичка подлетела к печенью и тут же была накрыта тенью. Схватив печеньку, она резко рванула в сторону. Только одно перышко и осталось под коробкой у мальчугана. 

Так мальчишка почувствовал всю прелесть азарта, и у него появилось увлекательное занятие на время плавания. Впрочем у птички тоже. Часиков в одиннадцать вечера, когда мама утащила этого ребенка спать, на палубе наконец-то появился ее пассажир. Теперь уж точно пора знакомиться. Птичка слетела вниз на перила, возле которых он стоял, облокотившись.  
\- Фьюти — фьют, — прочирикала птичка: «Добрый вечер.»  
Пассажир замер, а потом аккуратно развернулся в ее сторону, стараясь не спугнуть.  
\- Ты откуда здесь взялась? - спросил он недоуменно.  
Птичка склонив голову, внимательно разглядывала его своим глазом — бусинкой.  
\- Фьюри-ти-ти, — ответила она, даже не думая улетать, когда он протянул к ней руку. Знакомиться то надо, хорошо бы только перышки не сильно помял. Спутник протянул ей пустую ладонь и замер.  
\- Ох, а у меня ничего даже для тебя не найдется, — сказал он огорченно. 

Птичка вспорхнула на его ладонь, взглядом выражая: «Так найди». Не крокодил же в самом деле к тебе в карман на постой залез. Птичку прокормить - плевое дело. Даже говорить об этом не стоит. Мужчина мог поклясться, что на него посмотрели как на идиота. Бережно держа птичку на ладони и не зная, куда ее теперь девать, не встряхивать же в самом деле, он понес ее к себе в каюту. Там, быстро сообразив ей попить и поклевать, он уселся, наблюдая за гостей. А птичка, поужинав и вычистив клювик, захотела спать. Взлетев на верхнюю полочку, она попыталась устроиться. Твердо, конечно. Тут спутник, догадавшись о ее сложностях, взял полотенце и постаравшись из него соорудить что-то наподобие гнезда, втиснул сие на полку. Как здорово. И птичка, прочирикав свое «благодарю», комфортно уснула. 

За время дороги они подружились. Мужчину звали Алекс. Сам он был из России, но вот уже несколько лет жил в Америке. Вместе они обводили мальчишку вокруг пальца с его постоянными ловушками. Тот никак не мог вычислить, куда же прячется птица. И вот в последний день мальчишка, спрятавшись, смог увидеть, как она влетает в открытый люк каюты. Он тут же подскочил к нему.  
«Попалась!»  
Он пальчиками подцепил, прикрывая люк, чтобы птица не смогла выпорхнуть обратно. А потом побежал к стюарду.  
\- Я видел, как в каюту влетела птица. Вы должны ее поймать.  
Проигнорировать такой вопль не было никакой возможности, тем более сорванец еще резко дергал за рукав, зовя скорей пойти с ним. Стюард, освободив свою конечность из цепкого захвата и поправив рукав, последовал за ним. Возле двери мальчик стал аж припрыгивать от нетерпения. Стюард постучал, не решаясь воспользоваться сразу универсальным ключом открывающим любую каюту.  
За дверью была тишина. Он еще раз постучал и снова не получил ответа. Решив не торопиться, он постучал в третий раз, и дверь внезапно открылась. На пороге стоял голый и мокрый мужчина, обернувший бедра лишь одним полотенцем, и недовольно смотрел на него.  
\- В чем дело? Почему вы стучите в мою дверь?  
\- Простите, сэр, но вот этот мальчик утверждает, что к вам в каюту залетела птичка. Мы бы хотели ее изловить, чтобы она вам не мешала. Если вы, конечно, не возражаете?  
\- Нет. Проходите. Птица говорите. Что же окно закрыто, ей некуда деться. Так что если она тут, вы найдете ее, не так ли?  
\- Непременно, сэр. Позвольте, - Стюард быстро обыскал всю каюту. Пусто.  
\- Извините, сэр, за беспокойство, мальчик, наверное, просто ошибся.  
\- Ох, уж эти мальчишки.  
Мужчина закрыл за стюардом дверь и вернулся в душ, где его дожидалась мокрая, но не найденная птица.  
\- Мы вновь смогли провести его, — Алекс, довольно улыбнувшись, встал под душ, смывая с себя остатки пены. А птичка резко выскочила из кабинки.  
«Вот хорошо, что птицы краснеть не умеют, а то бы уже в снегиря превратилась.» - подумала она смущенно.  
Утром их путешествие закончилось, и они, покинув корабль, попрощались, направившись в разные стороны.

**Часть 4.**

Чем ближе птица приближалась к цели, тем более ясно она ориентировалась куда лететь, чтобы найти её. Будто встроенный радар включился, настроенный исключительно на Джареда Лето. Через две недели она поняла, что всё её путь закончен. Скоро, совсем скоро она его увидит. Она перелетела через забор и чуть не грохнулась в обморок от представшей перед ней картины. Везде, где только можно — на крыше, окне, траве или дереве — везде сидели птицы.  
О**** , - и дальше по смыслу. Птица буквально приземлилась на задницу от такого нежданчика.  
«Что вы все здесь делаете?» - И молчание в ответ. Птицы лишь сидели и пялились на дом.

В доме за закрытыми жалюзи сидел Джаред Лето и старался лишний раз не выглядывать в окно.  
\- Что происходит? Шен, Томо ? Кто-нибудь в курсе ? Это, что, хичкоковский фильм ужасов? Их с каждым днем становится всё больше и больше. Я не могу никуда выйти, не привлекая к себе внимания, так как вся эта стая следует за мной. У нас скоро тур, парни! Мы не можем его отменить из-за птиц! - Джаред раздраженно вскочил и снова заходил по комнате из угла в угол. - Надо что-то придумать и чем быстрее, тем лучше? Я, конечно, большой оригинал, но птичий человек — это все-таки не мое амплуа, меня пока нынешнее абсолютно устраивает.  
\- Джаред, успокойся, ведь они пока на нас не бросаются, — решил пошутить Шеннон.  
\- Сейчас я на тебя брошусь, мало не покажется — прорычал Джаред.  
\- Не надо, я лучше в магазин, неизвестно сколько нам тут еще сидеть придется, — Шеннон быстро выскользнул за дверь.  
\- Томо, а что думаешь ты?  
Хорват невозмутимо посмотрел на беснующегося Джареда.  
\- Я без понятия.  
\- Я тоже! Но может хоть какие-то догадки, версии?  
\- Нет, Джаред, нет у меня никаких версий.  
\- *********, у меня тоже, — он вновь уселся на место.  
\- Ладно, если хочешь, иди, все равно сегодня никаких репетиций и записей уже не будет, а Шеннон даже не сказал, когда вернется, зараза. Он достал мобильник, набирая брата.  
\- Ты когда придешь? Что? Ты что на другой конец города в магазин решил съездить? К черту, по-быстрому все купи и возвращайся. - он нажал отбой, когда за Томо захлопнулась входная дверь.  
Джаред подошел к окну и, раздвинув чуть жалюзи, смотрел, как тот уходит. Птицы его игнорировали. Также как и Шенна. Но стоило выйти ему, так они сразу вмиг все оживали, пробуждаясь от созерцания его дома.  
Черт! Черт! Черт! Что за ***** творится.

Вдруг одна из птиц резко подлетела к окну. Растолкав всех остальных, она посмотрела на него и постучала клювом в стекло.  
О**** .  
Кажется птица реально сообщает ему, что хочет.  
Джаред, в первый момент шарахнувшись в сторону от таких активных птичьих действий, заинтересовано подошел снова к окну и приоткрыл совсем небольшую щель, проверяя догадку - этого ли хотела птица. Две другие птицы сообразили было прилететь обратно, но эта птичка, расправив крылья, резко поменяла им маршрут, а после подошла к окну и поставила лапку на приоткрывшее окно (типа стараясь, его чуть больше распахнуть). Она не пролезет в такую щель, он что издевается. Надо же в толпу бросаться не боится, а птичек испугался. Джаред приоткрыл чуть больше, и она, подойдя к самой щели, смогла просунуть в нее голову.  
«Ну, так и будем в гильотину играть или все таки впустишь меня?» - смотрела на него птичка.  
И такой говорящий у нее взгляд был, что Джаред аж немного смутился и быстро приоткрыл пошире окно.  
Она внутри! Аллилуйя! И рядом Джаред Лето! Совсем от счастья сбрендить можно.  
Только вот где счастье задерживается? Какого **** в животе бабочки не порхают? Или они только у людей такие кульбиты вытворяют, а у птичек рассасываются? Ну и фиг с ними.  
Главное — Джаред Лето рядом!

**Часть 5.**

\- Как дела, бро?  
\- Нормально, у меня в гостях птица и, кажется, она что-то от меня хочет, — хмыкнул Джаред в трубку. Шеннон резко ударил по тормозам.  
\- Джаред, черт, ты в своем уме? Ты уже с птицами начал общаться? И что самое ужасное они тебе отвечают! Проклятье!! Я еду обратно. Джаред, ты слышишь? Я через полчаса буду дома!  
\- Да, Шеннон, слышу, ты орешь так, что тебя даже птица слышит. Я все понял, ты едешь домой. Со мной все в порядке. Можешь не торопиться. Как ты сказал: «они ведь на нас не бросаются» Так что не тревожься.  
Джаред нажал отбой, а Шеннон втопил педаль газа в пол.  
Подъехав через двадцать минут к дому, он, не доставая сумок, бросился в дом.  
\- Джаред, ты где?  
\- Здесь, — послышался его голос со второго этажа.  
Шеннон быстро взлетел на второй этаж по лестнице и толкнул дверь .  
\- Тихо, только без резкий движений бро! Не стоит пугать нашу гостью, — он улыбнулся и показал в сторону птички.  
\- Нашу что? Гостью? Джей?!!  
\- Шенн!!!  
\- Ок. Как скажешь, — старший примирительно поднял руки вверх и, медленно войдя в комнату, сел на диван.  
Птичка внимательно посмотрела на Шеннона и подлетела поближе. Приземлившись совсем рядом с ним, она осторожно перебралась к нему на колено, а после на руку лежащую на нем, и вновь взглянула на него?  
«Ну и где покупки? Ты же в магазине был!»  
\- Джей, кажется, не у одного тебя едет крыша. Хотя, чему удивляться, мы же братья.  
\- Убедился, Шенн! Чумовая птица! Кстати, где покупки?  
\- Вот, черт, в машине оставил, - он резко поднялся с кровати, забыв про птицу, которая от такой внезапности ошалело взлетела под потолок. - Ох, блин, птица, извини, - Шен выскочил за дверь.  
Достав пакеты из машины, он отнес их на кухню. Быстро разложив все по своим местам, он вернулся в комнату брата.  
Птица, зацепившись за край плаката, усиленно пыталась клювом попасть в микрофон на нем. После смотрела на Джареда и начинала свои попытки вновь.  
\- Шенн, как ты думаешь, она что хочет, чтобы я спел? У меня, что, птицы уже в фанатах?!!  
\- Бро, очуметь, но действительно на это похоже, - Шеннон согнулся пополам от хохота, глядя на офигевшее лицо младшего. - Да, ладно, Джаред, подумай вот о чем, — сквозь смех сказал он, — а если бы к тебе фанаты медведи записались, было бы намного хуже — и он громко заржал, не сдерживаясь.  
\- Спасибо, старший брат, ты всегда знаешь, как утешить, — Джей, смеясь, присел рядом.  
Отсмеявшись и вздохнув, братья вновь уставились на птичку.  
\- Ладно, давайте разберемся с этим потом, а сейчас пойдем перекусим, — предложил Шеннон.  
Птица вспорхнула Джареду на плечо, выражая свою готовность следовать за ними.  
\- Кажется, она согласна, пошли Шенн, — и братья отправились ужинать.  
Птичка после еды задремала. Она так замахалась махать крыльями. Братья ушли куда-то, вокруг лишь тишина, темнота и покой.  
«Я только на минуточку.» - подумала птичка, прежде чем провалилась в сон.

А, открыв глаза, обнаружила, что через минуточку уже наступило утро.  
Хорошо же меня вчера умотало. Так, а где братья? Она выпорхнула с кухни и, заглянув везде, где были открыты двери, не нашла их. Ясно, закрылись в спальне и спят, придется мне ждать их пробуждения. И, пожалуй, лучше подожду на кухне. Она полетела обратно.  
Ближе к полудню выполз Джа. Птичка, убедившись в том, что в снегиря превратится не может, смотрела на него не в силах отвести глаз. Её пристальный взгляд привлек его внимание. Минуту они смотрели друг на друга, а после Джаред, бросив: «А, черт!» вылетел из кухни. Вернулся он уже в джинсах. А зря. Без них было намного интересней. На запах свежесваренного кофе пришел Шеннон.  
\- Бро, оденься! - вопль Джареда, его моментально разбудил получше всякого кофе.  
\- Вот, черт, Джей, ты чего так орешь?! - недовольно огрызнулся Шеннон, — можно подумать, ты меня в таком виде никогда не видел.  
\- Я видел, она нет, — он взмахнул рукой в сторону птицы, которая ошалела за последние несколько минут от такого внезапного стриптиза с их стороны. Ее глаза, всё также не отрываясь, смотрели теперь за старшим Лето.  
\- Вот, же **** - Шенн стремительно покинул кухню.  
«Зря!» - подумала птичка в очередной раз, медленно приходя в себя.  
\- Так, бро, надо с этим что-то делать.  
Позавтракав, братья обсуждали сложившееся положение.  
\- Я не хочу больше в своем доме птичек стесняться.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже к этому не привык.  
\- Хорошо. Так, кажется, она вчера хотела, чтобы ты ей спел. Да, птичка? - Шеннон посмотрел в ее сторону.  
Она махнула головой, выражая его правоту.  
\- То есть ты действительно хочешь, чтобы он тебе спел?  
Птичка снова кивнула головой, а потом еще и крыльями взмахнула, выражая тем самым свое полное согласие.  
\- Какая разумная птица, Джаред, — Шеннон восхищенно ей любовался. - Придется тебе, братишка, для нее все-таки спеть.  
\- Знаешь, для такой мудрой птицы я сделаю это с удовольствием. Пошли.  
Они прошли в комнату, где Джаред взял гитару и сел, готовый петь. Птица подлетела к окну и посмотрела на Шенна.  
\- Что? Открыть?  
Она снова взмахнула крыльями, выражая свое согласие.  
Джаред запел, когда Шеннон распахнул настежь окно. Птичка сидела, наслаждаясь и радуясь этому домашнему концерту устроенному специально для неё. Задержавшее ранее чувство счастья, наконец-то, догнало свою хозяйку и сейчас переполняло ее. Хотелось взмыть ввысь, навстречу солнцу, все выше и выше. Неудержимо. Она взмахнула крыльями и полетела. Сотни птиц устремились за ней следом, покидая двор Джареда. А песня все звучала и звучала. Там среди облаков она была неслышна, но звучала в ее сердце. А потом яркий солнечный свет ослепил ее и, упав, она разбилась.

**Эпилог.**

Героиня оказалась дома. Всё было как обычно. Она вновь человек.  
Неужели, это все было со мной. Невероятно.  
Она подошла к окну. Все также стояла зима, и снег засыпал все своим белым покрывалом.  
Девушка, выйдя на кухню, открыла полку, доставая крупу. Там, за окном, во дворе детской площадке весит пара кормушек. Надо бы их наполнить. Она оделась и вышла во двор.

Даже волшебство возвращается бумерангом. Колдунья больше не колдовала, боясь последствий. Ей хватило и одного с лихвой. Каждый «мужчина ее мечты» обожал ей петь о своей любви, не имея ни голоса, ни слуха.

  
**_Не боясь обжечься, рискуй и живи  
Стремись за мечтой и смело лети._ **


	4. Встреча со счастьем

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «Интересно, подкладывал ли кто-то Голубоглазому горошину под его матрас? А под кеды? А под джип? Нет? Ну и ладно. Он всё равно самая принцессистая принцесса, Джассинда ...» ©venice_10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Жанр: сказка c картинками))  
> Персонажи: принцесса, божество, гонцы, много всякого люда и Антошка.

В некотором царстве, в некотором государстве, деревья все пальмы были, разноцветные к тому же. Скитлс заместо радуги, радуги вместо дорог, а вода прозрачная аки слеза младенца во всех водоемах, т.к., не смотря на вечное тепло, в ней был постоянный пздц, то есть адЬский холод. Как она не замерзала, и с какой радости она оставалась такой зверски холодной, несмотря на тепло, никто не знал. Говорили про подземные источники, про особенности почвы, говорили много, но данность являлась неизменной.

Принцесса была всеми любимой и неуправляемой ни разу словно стихийное бедствие. Кто ей, куда и когда запихнул трехклятую горошину было неизвестно, но каждый день все перед сном молили небеса дать им хоть немного покоя. Принцесса не ведала, что такое сон и зачем он собственно нужен. Дни и ночи напролет она гуляла, веселилась, сочиняла песни, исполняла их и была со всеми дружелюбна и мила. Изредка в какой-нибудь душе поднималось нечто, когда хотелось взять что-нибудь тяжелое и успокоить ненадолго это чудесное создание, но взгляд пересекался со взором невинных глаз, и все портящие карму желания исчезали в один момент.  
Иногда принцесса грустила, старательно избегая людей, но именно тогда все, жалея об этом, наоборот старались не оставлять ее в одиночестве и развеселить. Принцесса мучилась, т.к не хотела никого обежать, чтобы остаться в нужном ей хоть ненадолго одиночестве, потом смирялась, а после снова начинала веселиться. Все облегченно вздыхали и оставляли ее, надеясь чуть-чуть отдохнуть, но тут их уже не оставляла принцесса, желая веселиться, коль уж начала. Так все и жили - радуясь и попутно матеря горошину и идиота до нее додумывавшегося.

Говорили еще, что у принцессы есть брат. Красоты и силы немереной. Вот тока давным-давно он ушел путешествовать по другим планетам и странам на пару со своим другом Антошкой, веселя публику. Слава о них гремела по всем мирам, и в каждом уголке и королевстве мечтали, чтобы они приехали к ним.

[ ](http://s60.radikal.ru/i170/1202/ce/f1ea2759d226.jpg)

Спустя время, на общем совете в тайне от принцессы, желая сделать ей сюрприз, решили послать за ним гонцов с вестями. Но тока те сносили сто пар обуви разной, а так все еще и не смогли угнаться за братом старшим и передать им послание с земли родной. Гонцы, преследуя столь неутомимого старшего мифического брата, все же нисколько не сомневались в его родстве с их принцессой. Они никогда не видели его в живую, тока на чудом уцелевших афишах, кои были редки, да на фотоснимках адских хостингов, где все тока и делали, что выкладывали его фотографии и перетаскивали к себе снимки других. Родственное сходство все же, как не застегивай, было явным. Что один, что другой явно не знали, что такое покой и зачем он собственно нужен, хоть иногда.

Уже давно рэдбул заместо крови тек по венам гонцов, а на руках и пятках не сходили нескончаемые мозоли. Силы были на исходе, и их старались экономить как могли. Лишние телодвижения всем корпусом или одной рукой всегда проигрывали руке. А сон все дальше и дальше отодвигался необходимостью догнать этого неуловимого и неугомонного старшего брата. На редких привалах, когда гонцы просто падали на землю и переводили дух, в основном царило молчание. Лишь иногда они, вяло переговариваясь, вспоминали отчий дом, милую принцессу, родных, близких и вечное тепло. Все мечтали вернуться, пинали на не распланированное и такое всегда внезапное перемещений парней, а еще изредка гадали, как Антошка выдерживает сию неутомимость.

Побывавшие на их выступлениях люди тоже бы никогда не смогли догадаться, что вот этот человек-зажигалка словно попал в плен ядерного реактора. Где было чертовски жарко, и он словно парил, вздымаемый в воздух неведомыми силами. Когда же друг его оставлял, желая разнообразить свой досуг, Антошка вырубался как подкошенный, но ненадолго. Организм, испытывая сильную зависимость, вынуждал его снова искать источник жизни.

Долго иль коротко сказание складывается, но гонцы уже давным-давно отчаялись догнать неуловимого брата и лишь по инерции двигались по заданному маршруту, когда судьба, в непонятках что за равнодушие, развернулась к ним передом. Благодаря тому же никогда неизвестному маршруту передвижению парней, гонцы настигли их совершенно внезапно. Только вчера они безнадежно следовали за ними, а сегодня, как громом среди ясного неба, прозвучало объявление, что парни завтра выступят там, где гонцы сейчас находились. От такого счастья те рухнули, как стояли, и моментально уснули, предвкушая завтрашний день. Проснулись они, когда парни уже были в городе. В самой атмосфере чувствовалось искрящее напряжение, все стали радостны и чуть ли не подпрыгивали в ожидании шоу.

Когда на город опустилась ~~великая тьма~~ ночь раздались первые зажигательные ритмы. Город взорвался весельем. Даже гонцы, которые отдохнули, но не залечили за один день свои стертые ноги, скакали как безумные кролики по весне, вместе со всеми в едином ритме. Они забыли про боль и усталость, про отчаянные поиски и безнадежные попытки догнать это божество, которое сейчас стояло перед ними. Он поднимал руку верх и толпа прыгала, словно дрессированные тигры, стараясь как можно выше и выше, только бы угодить своему божеству. К нему тянулось множество рук и все умоляли, сами не ведая о чем, в экстазе позабыв обо всем на свете. Божество довольно улыбалось, Антошка миксовал ритмы, толпа, слившись в одно оргазмирующее нечто, восторженно ревела.

Несколько часов пролетели словно их не было, шоу завершилось. Люд взвыл и бросился к ногам божества, выпрашивая добровольное рабство навеки, только чтобы оно их не покидало. Гонцы валялись там же вместе со всеми, начисто позабыв, зачем хотели его повстречать. Бог раздавал автографы и обещания снова приехать. Антошка, улыбаясь, светился как стоваттная лампочка. 

Рваными обрывками сознание возвращалось по утру. Как рассвет, высвечивал среди тьмы очертания города, оно оживляло воспоминания прежней жизни и прошлой ночи. Люди, будто очнувшись после сна, оглядывались по сторонам, недоумевая, где они и как сюда попали. Осознавая действительность, что меркла в сравнении с ночью, как бы не была хороша и не переливалась яркими красками, народ расходился по домам. Гонцы, вспомнив о своей миссии, костерили себя на чем свет стоит. Нет, они снова были готовы теперь всегда и всюду следовать за своим божеством, мечтая вновь попасть в зону его внимания. Но чувство вины невыполненного долга перед их обожаемой принцессой, сжирало изнутри. Они бросились в рассыпную искать по всему городу в надежде, что он еще тут. Но с каждом часом, всё более и более трезвея под реальностью, они ощущали, что бог уже покинул этот край. Гонцы в отчаянии пали на колени, горячо сквозь слезы умоляя судьбу, дать им еще один шанс на встречу.  
"Только весточку передать" - в унисон шептали их губы.  
"Только еще раз увидеть" - отчаянно бились сердца.  
А судьба, ехидно усмехнувшись и бросив в их в лица обрывки афиш, развернулась к ним по обыкновению спиной.

Много лет они слонялись после по свету. Много стран, городов и планет посетили. Были фесты и возможности вновь увидеть свое божество. Все также сносило начисто разум при встречах, когда они забывали обо всем на свете, и придумали гонцы записать вести о доме на другой стороне распечатанных для автографов фотоснимков божества, коих у них была целая коллекция. Но никак не удавалось им снова приблизится к нему.  
Постепенно стали редеть их ряды. Один за другим гонцы оседали в понравившихся им городах, устав гоняться за неуловимым счастьем. И вот уже осталось их только двое. Как могли они поддерживали друг друга, не давая отчаянию и усталости лишить их последнего спутника. 

В этот день небо было серое, свинцово-тяжелое. Очередной город словно весь набух влагой. Разговаривать не хотелось и гонцы молча рассматривали утренний пейзаж. Неважно, что здесь днем, ночью этот город взорвется. Их сердца радостно бились в ожидании. Им так долго пришлось скитаться, прежде чем выпала снова счастливая возможность - встретится со своим божеством. 

И наступила ночь, и город поглотила огразмирующая волна радости и счастья. Люди не замечали ливень, пребывая в экстазе после концерта, выкрикивая, как заведенные, в ночь имя их божества. Они стояли, позабыв про зонты и прошлую жизнь, мечтая лишь еще одним глазком его увидеть. И бог вышел к ним, прежде чем вновь исчезнуть. Он раздавал автографы и улыбался, а люд захлебывался счастьем. Когда гонцы смогли пробиться в первые ряды, божество уже развернулось уходить.

-Please, Shannon, pleeaaase! - взмолились они, что есть мочи.  
Три слова, повторяющиеся везде и всюду, являлись молитвой миллионов, и толпа, не задумываясь, поддержала ее.  
\- Please, Shannon, please! - выдохнул каждый, умоляя.  
Божество развернулось обратно, сделав шаг навстречу гонцам, когда те протянули ему свое послание. При скудном освещении начинающегося утра, он прочел все, что там оказалось написано. А после, перевернув послание, расписался прямо на своем изображении и протянул его гонцам обратно. Сделав два шага назад, уходя от толпы, он достал свой мобильник.  
\- Ты отправлял за мной, брат?  
\- Нет, это была не моя инициатива, - усмехнулась принцесса, - но..  
В разговоре повисла пауза, и Шеннон, даже не видя брата, будто их не разделяли тысячи километров, знал, что тот сейчас прикусил свою губу.  
\- Но я очень хочу тебя увидеть, - закончил Джей.  
-Тогда я возвращаюсь домой, - улыбаясь, известило его божество.  
А гонцы рухнули прямо в разливающиеся под ногами лужи-океаны от такого облегчения. Наконец-то, их миссия увенчалась успехом.  
\- Давно пора! - засмеялась принцесса и отключила связь.

\- Тебя тока за смертью отправлять, - воскликнула принцесса и влетела в объятия брата.  
\- Но ты же сам меня послал, - шептал Шеннон, крепко прижимая брата к себе.  
\- За хлебом, я послал тебя за хлебом, - усмехнулся Джей, чуть отстараняясь.  
\- Да? - Шеннон внимательно посмотрел на брата, - Прости, но я не расслышал куда.  
\- Я так и понял, - тихо засмеялся младший - ведь хлеба ты так и не принес.

Эпилог.

\- Что делает горошина в постели?  
\- Она там осталась вместо тебя. Ты же сам ее туда положил.  
\- Джей, это было сто лет тому назад.  
\- Так я и не спорю.  
\- И все это время она была тут?  
\- Да.  
\- И как спалось?  
\- Никак.  
\- Прости меня, моя принцесса. Ты все это время не спал?  
\- Да, но это неважно.  
\- Важно, брат, потому что я тоже без тебя спать не могу.  
И божество, схватив принцессу, рухнуло вместе с ней на кровать, попутно скинув оттуда горошину.  
А в королевстве наступил мир и покой. 

Правда ненадолго.

p.s. Антошка был возвращен в лоно своей семьи, где проходил курс реалибитации в любящей поддержке всех ее членов. Иногда ~~его отпускали во двор погулять~~ они с божеством устраивали сеты недалеко от дома, чтобы во время вернуться к родным и любимым.


End file.
